OP: A Collection of Drabbles
by So Beyond Crazy
Summary: A collection of very short drabbles. Ninth Drabble: Surprise, BasilxNami.
1. Chapter 1

This "story" shall be a collection of very short, unrelated drabbles. I did something like this before, and found it helped my inspiration. The bits will mostly be romance, and probably involve Nami, but other than that there should be variety, including AU as well as more canon-verse. The rating should hover around T, as I usually have some adult content involved, but I've never written anything M rated before…so I don't know if I'll go there. There might be some obvious OOC in these, because I don't edit the drabbles at all, I just write them as they come to mind.

At some point I may take one of the drabbles and turn it into a one-shot, at which point I would strive to get rid of any annoying OOC characteristics. Feel free to review if a particular drabble interests you, or if you have a word prompt and/or Nami pairing. That way I can also see what people would want to read, and what pieces should be expanded into one-shots. Anyways, that basically sums up what this is.

Enjoy! (Or not, I guess it doesn't really matter…but I'd prefer you enjoy it)

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE! (920/11): **Just to clarify, I will not be posting longer stories in this collection. They will all be drabbles, if I chose to extend one, it'll be a new, separate story. Also, I will be repeating couples, though definitely not within the same week. So, you can probably expect to see more LawxNami, AcexNami, etc., just not right away (Okay, so you'll _definitely_ see more LawxNami, seeing as I already have one (...two) written...). I probably won't be posting every day, though right now I certainly am (too much free time, perhaps?).

Anyways, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you guys really make my day(s)! :3 I don't know how to thank you, other than by writing more, seeing as I do write for your enjoyment.

And to Lulus-Love: The image was not in a chapter (yet), but was still official. I imagine you can find the picture on an image search, and I also favorited it on my deviant account. :)

- CBR


	2. Lover: LawxNami

Pairing: LawxNami

Word Prompt: Lover

Rating: T for Sexual Content

* * *

><p>She had to stifle her laughter at the idea of calling him her "lover". He didn't acknowledge it, but the bruises he left betrayed his curiosity.<p>

_Sometimes, she wondered if this was the closest she'd ever get to love._

Her nails sank into his back, and she was rewarded with a suppressed growl before his teeth and tongue found her flesh.

_She knew that it wasn't._

She hissed in pain and appreciation. He smirked against her skin.

_This wasn't love, this was hate._

He pushed her roughly against the wall, freeing her hands. With nowhere to go they dug into his hair.

_She didn't really care._

He pushed a knee between her legs, hands holding her hips in place. His mouth trailed across her skin.

_Love was pain._

He dropped to his knees.

_Hate was bliss. _


	3. Dream: AcexNami

Pairing: AcexNami

Word Prompt: Dream

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Her world was shattered with a single gasp, panic wrenching her eyes open wide. She was met by the faded, worn hues of night, everything in the room deformed by murky shadows.<p>

She closed her eyes, desperately trying to banish the images the nightmare had scorched into her brain. Despite her efforts, no relief came; the scenes played out before her, chilling her to the bone, pulling her in until she wasn't even sure where she was. It wasn't until his arm was draped over her, holding her, pulling her closer, that she remembered the room's other occupant.

"What's wrong?" His voice was husky with sleep, his breath hot against her forehead. Surprised that she had woken him, for a moment she actually considered telling him the truth.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." She chickened out.

He didn't question her, because he knew exactly what it was like, being haunted, but his grip didn't loosen. He stayed awake even as she drifted away in his heat.

Tomorrow he would ask more questions, but for tonight he would settle for keeping the dreams at bay.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay AcexNami! On an unrelated note, am I the only one who thinks that Kid, Law, and Drake all look super badass post time-skip? Seriously, I'm super psyched by their new looks, I can't wait to see how they've changed.<p> 


	4. Museum: DrakexNami

Pairing: DrakexNami

Word Prompt: Museum

Rating: K

* * *

><p>"You're overreacting," she justified, not even bothering to look up from her charts, "it's only for one week and the pay is good. I don't see the problem."<p>

He should have realized; how could she pass up an opportunity to earn more beli, especially when he was the one who had to do all the work?

"It's not dignified." She had to lift her head at that, staring at him in disbelief. It was so very droll; was he really so concerned about his image?

"You're working at a museum. How's that not dignified?"

Judging from how his slight frown deepened, she had to guess that he wasn't quite so amused as her.

"It's not when I have to be one of the _exhibits_."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay shortest one yet! Out of three...huge accomplishment. XD This is an interesting prompt list.<p> 


	5. Decay: KidxNami

Pairing: KidxNami

Word Prompt: Decay

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Her fingers traced across scarred flesh, her eyes tracking the movement. Her hand hesitated at the point where skin met metal, metal that occupied so much of him. She then continued to run her palm over the elaborate surface, noting the feel (as if she didn't know it already).<p>

She wasn't sure what to think of it, honestly; and she still wasn't sure what to think of him. But at this rate, she was almost certain that, when the day came where he was nothing more than a corpse, he'd be far more rusted than decayed.

He apparently found her expression hard to interpret, as he questioned her thoughts, and she confessed them in turn. He was insulted, of course, and made that apparent. He was absolutely confident that the metal was strong enough to outlast even his bones. When he told her that, she smiled, thinking he had missed the point.

He hadn't. That's why he kissed her.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, so this is entirely based off a much more complicated idea I had... which I probably am too lazy to ever make a full-fledged story for. I wanted to do something spicier, but with this word...I don't know. It felt sort of wrong. XD I'll make the next one with them more...sexual. God, there's no other way I can think to phrase that. I have no creativity when it comes to being clean, apparently.<p> 


	6. Alcohol: ZoroxNami

Pairing: ZoroxNami

Word Prompt: Alcohol

Rating: T for Language and Sexual Content

* * *

><p>When he kisses her, he tastes salt and alcohol. Whether it's the salt of the ocean, or sweat, or her tears, he doesn't know. He doesn't care, especially as her nails bite into his skin; especially as she tries to pull him closer.<p>

When she kisses him, she tastes metal- scorching metal. But as his tongue clashes with hers, filling her, dominating her, she realizes that she's wrong. The taste is far too distinct, too recognizable for her to pretend to be so naïve. It isn't the taste of metal; it's the taste of blood. Blood, mixed with earth, and it's overpowering her.

Right now, they're nothing but a mess. She's all salt, frustration, and cheap liquor, and he's just blood and dirt, but still he's driving into her with every ounce of aggravation he possesses.

Because, for tonight, neither of them give a damn.

* * *

><p>AN: Woah, woah, woah! Zoro and Nami? They're actually crew members! They actually know each other! This is waaaay too close to a canonical pairing! Madness, madness! Good thing there's no sexual tension in One Piece, or this would be crossing a line!<p> 


	7. Practical: LawxNami

Pairing: LawxNami

Word Prompt: Practical

Rating: T for Language

* * *

><p>"Is that so?" His blue eyes betrayed no interest, though he did manage to look up from the book he had been reading. For a second she thought she had seen the flicker of a grin, but she might have just imagined it. His expression was almost perfectly indecipherable.<p>

To her credit, she did not gape like some sort of fish, but her expression may have been somewhat akin to that. Out of all the dozens of scenarios she had predicted, this was not one of them. She had been expecting his response to be more, well,_ more_. Was he in some sort of shock, or did he just not grasp the severity of the situation?

She was so lost to her thoughts that she wasn't even acknowledging him anymore, which didn't sit well with him.

He cleared his throat, alerting her again to his presence-right behind her. She squeaked, jumping in a most undignified manner as his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. He chuckled, lowering his head to press his lips against her shoulder. She could feel his grin, mocking and smug, against her skin.

Suddenly she had the vague suspicion that he might have already known. Hell, he might have known longer than her.

"So," his next words shattered any lingering doubt, the suggestiveness in his voice entirely inappropriate, "would you like to see what vitamins I've been slipping into your food?"

_Over-observant bastard._

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I didn't plan on posting another LawxNami drabble so soon, but I just got an interesting story request for them, and thought that maybe doing a drabble of the couple first would help motivate me to write the one-shot. I can't believe I broke one of my rules in this, but eh, drabbles don't really count. And this is what came to mind with this word prompt. XD<p> 


	8. Gag reflex: LawxNami

Pairing: NamixLaw

Word Prompt: Gag Reflex

Rating: M for mental scarring.

* * *

><p>Nami and Law stand there, silhouettes against a setting sun that plays with their perfect features. The wind blows their hair, making them look even more beautiful in the golden light.<p>

"Law, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." She sighs, telling herself that this is it.

He clasps her hands in his, eyes soft for the first time in his life, "Then say it."

"Law,…I love you." She breathes, trying to not let tears spring up in her eyes, "I love you with all of my heart!"

He smiles at her, not a trace of his usual smirk is seen.

"I've never been able to say it before now," he whispers, quiet for no real reason, at least the wind is completely silent so it doesn't matter, "but suddenly I have this extremely vulnerable and sensitive side, and-" She pressed her fingers to his lips, hushing him as she smiles up at him.

"And only I can see it. I know it's all just an act. I know that all you've ever really wanted…is to be loved!"

They're both smiling, overcome with joy and love, and their mouths come together in a sweet, tender kiss.

* * *

><p>Prompt: A friend of mine recently told me that Law and Nami need to have more romantic moments in my zombie fic...I took the criticism so well that I wrote this to "practice". Hope you like it, mothafuckaaaaaaa! ;D<p>

Update: So, it seems people are not grasping the sarcastic nature of this drabble. I mean, I used the word "love" four times, and have Law acting like a complete pussy...


	9. Gift: LawxNami

Pairing: NamixLaw

Word Prompt: Gift

* * *

><p>"You peeked!" She's seething, staring up at the man who doesn't look the least bit intimidated. At most, he just looks amused.<p>

"I wouldn't say that." Which translates into "I thoroughly examined it".

"That's it! Just for that, you have to wait even longer." She declares, grinning at her victory.

"Considering the gift, I think you'd be just as disappointed." He's not fazed at all, apparently.

"Pretty full of yourself, aren't you?" She mutters, and then realizes what she said, and what he's probably going to respond with. She holds up a hand, cutting him off before he has the chance.

"You're not getting it until I say you can!" Her voice is firm, and she knows she's got him.

He glanced at the mall's ceiling, a thoughtful expression on his face (_never_ a good sign).

"Then I suppose I'll just have to get you extremely intoxicated beforehand."

She rolls her eyes as he says this; resisting the urge to slap him (he is carrying all the bags, after all).

"Like that will work."

Her retort is quickly parried with: "I recall it working last year."

She tries not to flinch, staring at him with wide eyes. She had been positive that he had not remembered a moment of that night. 

"Or, was it the other way around?" He ponders aloud, feigning a bad memory. Her face turns beet red; she had _really_ hoped he wouldn't remember that part. Time to deflect.

"Alright, that's enough Christmas shopping for today! Let's go."

She practically darts away, followed by a very smug man with a very mischievous grin.

* * *

><p>Prompt: I was talking to a friend, and we realized that when it comes to holiday parties, both of us play rather... dirty. I'll leave it at that. XD<p> 


	10. Surprise: BasilxNami

Pairing: BasilxNami

Word Prompt: Surprise

Rating: K

* * *

><p>"You cannot be serious." She deadpans, disbelief having rendered her entirely unresponsive.<p>

"I never joke." He's absolutely serious.

She opens her mouth to retort, but nothing comes out. She doesn't even know where to begin, the whole thing is so ridiculous. It's the middle of the night, and he's just standing there, expression perfectly nonchalant. To make things even more surreal, he's behaving as if she should have seen this coming.

_As if it were__ obvious_!

Resisting the urge to shake her head, she realizes that she has to say something. She gives it a shot, checking to see if she's understood him correctly.

"So, you're here because '_fate' _told you that you'd be getting lucky?" His phrasing had been more eloquent, but hers still got the point across.

"That is correct."

She doesn't hesitate to slam the door in his face. He just stands there, patiently waiting.

Five minutes later the door slowly reopens, "Well, come in already."

He isn't surprised. Fate doesn't lie.


End file.
